The story of Himitsu Hichiroi
by mkpudding63
Summary: The story of my OC, Himitsu Hichiroi. Sorry, there's really no other way to explain it... deidaraxOC in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Little Himitsu stepped from her small home, and into the bright morning sunshine. Her world expanded at once as she moved her long , tangled bangs away from her face, as they almost always covered her right eye. The smell of blood wafted up into her nose, and fogged her mind. It was then that she realized what lay before her were the dead, and dying bodies of her clan members. Moans and screams danced through the streets of her people, and she knew then, she was alone.

She felt her blood boil beneath her skin. So this was it, the fiery blood of a Hichiroi. The clan of Iwagakure, who could make and control fire by a simple thought, whim, or flick of a finger. And now it was she who would carry on that name. A girl, a seven-year-old girl.

"Wait.", she thought to herself, "If I was spared since I was asleep, then maybe…"

"Grandpa!" Himitsu called into the air. She took off toward her elder's home, flinging kunai at the smallest of noises. She was a skilled fighter, but couldn't wait for her kekei genkai to awaken, giving her a newfound strength, and a skill all her own.

Himitsu dropped to her knees. Piled on top of each other were her mother and father, who had tried desperately to open the door to Grandpa's house. Mom had been struck in the heart, killing her instantly. But, Dad, he still struggled to draw breath after painful breath. He whispered her name, and once she had managed to crawl to his side, and she can see by the desperate look in his eyes just what he wants her to do.

He struggles to pull his young daughter into a hug , she then brings the kunai to his throat, slashing his flesh and his jugular, ending his suffering. Himitsu wept into his chest, she was now a murderer.

She looked down at her hands and body. Blood covered nearly all of her. She looked up to see her grandpa's door open. She was too late. She stumbles into town, not knowing what to do. In a matter of minutes her world had been shattered.

A large man grabbed her by the arm, screaming frantically at her, "Where did all this blood come from?"

Himitsu looked up at him. Her vision was blurred. She could only manage to murmur "My clan. Last. My clan."

A crowd began to gather around her as she continued to mumble. "Daddy…" she spat out before losing consciousness and falling to the ground.

Someone in the crowd rang out, "That girl killed her clan1" Before her eyes fluttered closed Himitsu saw a shadowy figure above her extend an arm to catch her and whisper, "Hi, little one, I'm Death. I'll be your new best friend." It was then she knew her fate was sealed. She would be alone. She would be hated. She was a murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

Himitsu awoke in the local hospital, a throbbing headache filling her thoughts. At once she knew that despite her current tragic situation, she should go about her day as normal. A change of clothes still sat at the foot of her bed. She fought back the lump in her throat. She combed her hair, and pulled it into her normal style. She grabbed her book bag, opened the door, and turned to wave goodbye to… well, now nobody. She didn't bother locking her door. What more was there to lose?

She plodded along down the streets of Iwagakure, ignoring the gossip and whispers that were about her. What was she to do? Singe their eyebrows with a flickering flame, the closest thing to fire she could manage? They would laugh in her face! Squash her like a bug! So, she continued, down these lonely streets. The ones that used to hold the happiness of shopping with her mother, playing tag with her cousins, picking wildflowers on her way home from the ninja academy. Where had it all gone? And so suddenly, too. Like a puff of smoke, taken away by the breeze.

She opens the door slowly, as if people will hear her, then finish off the Hichiroi clan forever. She peeked from behind it. It felt like, to her, that everyone on the other side are complete strangers, bent on killing her. And her only defense was her pathetic little candle. "Yea, that's really gonna get me somewhere." She said sarcastically to herself.

It took a second, but she remembered where she sat. Did they have assigned seats? Wow, how long had she been out? She sat through the torturous lesson, feeling like everyone's eyes were dead-set on her. Piercing like daggers through her heart. Just like her mother. No! No! Shake that thought away! Don't relive it. It's bad enough with the nightmares. That same dark figure from before following her around. Death, was his name, right?

Her mind wandered around, continually drifting into yesterday, before she could stop it. Then, the bell rang, signifying the end of school. That obnoxious, tolling , life saver. Himitsu officially loved that bell.

"Hmm…" She sighed to herself. She couldn't bring herself to go back to that house. That God-forsaken place. So, she went to the woods, slashing her fingernails into every available surface. She put a heavy glare onto one particular tree, focusing all her energy. Determined to set it into a blazing inferno. All she could accomplish was to start a small group of flames about the size of a baseball.

A grin spread across her cheeks, but the small break in concentration cause it to sizzle out. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. She kicked the tree. She cursed the world in which she lived, everything, and everyone around her. She balled her fists tightly, her fingernails ripping open the soft skin of her palms. Blood trickled down. She sat on the ground, her face hidden in her bleeding hands. Tears covered her face. What was she to do? How's a little kid supposed to deal with this? Let alone, by herself .

She heard footsteps coming toward her. She shot a glare in that direction, a line of sparks coming her way. A tight hollowness filled her chest. She couldn't fill her lungs. She didn't need to. All of a sudden she felt like some sort of super-natural being, that could survive without oxygen.

She felt the heat on and under her skin. The boiling blood flowing through her veins. The crackling flames behind her. HER crackling flames. The ones SHE had created.

She smiles mischievously, she feels elated. All powerful. She is Himitsu, last of the Hichiroi clan. Damn, it felt good. This heat, it tempted her. She reached into the flames. Of course, it was OK to do so, her people were impervious to burns. This included sunburns, so her skin was a pasty white, and it glowed in the light of her fire.

She laughed as the flames danced on her arm. Then, a voice rang out behind her. "What are you doing, hm?", a blonde boy about her age asked, "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with fire?" She stared up at him, contemplating his words.

She grinned, " Why ever not? It's mine." She stirred more of them with her finger, making them swirl. They talked, and laughed. It felt like hours. Himitsu had made a friend.

Deidara looked down at his watch, "Ah, I must be going." he stood, "And maybe you should as well." Himitsu extinguished her flames.

"But where am I to go?" She asked him. "My family was killed yesterday. All of them."

"I apologize, how about I meet you here tomorrow?" He smiled down at her.

Himitsu extended her hand. "It's a deal." She smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

As Deidara walked away, Himitsu looked into the sky above her. She prayed. She didn't know to who, since her family had never been religious, but this was important. "Please, God, don't let Dei-kun leave me. I d-don't want to be alone.", she felt that all too familiar lump forming in her throat. She didn't like this. She didn't want to pray anymore.

She grabbed her book bag and made her way home. She wasn't lonely. That figure, Death, still followed her. He was good company. Strange, ominous, dark company, but company nonetheless. "I guess he's stickin' around for a while.", she thought to herself.

She arrived back at her home. She washed the blood and dirt from her body. Her hands had stopped bleeding, but hurt like hell. "Note to self: don't do that" she cleaned the dirt and word from under her fingernails, and filed them down a bit. She loved her nails, but they got in the way sometimes. Her stomach grumbled. She went to the fridge and found some grapes. Popping one in her mouth, she pondered how she would now obtain food. Hunting didn't sound so bad, might as well give it a try.

Himitsu looked in her mirror. Her long dark brown hair fell to her mid-back. Everything had changed so quickly. She had a new life. A new identity. A new view. A new friend. Why not a new look?

She grabbed the scissors from the counter and cut her beloved hair jaw length. She loved it. Who knew that one day could shatter her tiny world, and another could turn it completely around?

She had begun breathing again. She still needed oxygen, just as her fire did. She pulled her soft blankets over her shoulders. For the first time in her life she was ready. Ready to face tomorrow. Ready to face the world.

Sweat covered her body. It was a cold sweat. No nightmares had come, but she felt a presence. It wasn't Death. She had gotten used to him. She opened the front door. Rouge ninja had set fire to the houses of her family members. Yet, still not hers. She had to kill them, or they would never leave her alone. She leapt across the rooftops, straight through flames, which she still thought was the coolest thing ever. She had a great since of humor. Himitsu loved hand to hand combat, and had a real knack for it. She was too fast for them. She was, indeed, very young, but her clan trained from the time they could walk. She was the top of her class, almost chunin rank. She didn't want to cause people pain, so she made every one as quick as possible.

The last one grabbed her arm as she was about to end it. "This is what you're destined to be Himi," that was her grandpa's nickname for her, it now brought tears to her eyes, "a murderer." He finished his sentence with what Himitsu made his last breath. She did not want to be this person; Himitsu Hichiroi, S-rank criminal, orphan, child. She couldn't handle the truth. She was still a child.


	4. Chapter 4

***TIME LAPSE***

Himitsu was now twelve-years-old. She and Deidara had become the best of friends. She was no longer a child, she had matured into a young adult, both physically and mentally. Well, sort of, she was still pretty immature. She liked to play around, and share perverted jokes with Dei-kun. This was his official nickname, courtesy of Himitsu. If she didn't call him Dei-kun, something was seriously wrong.

They had passed the chunin exams together, but the village still hated her. They disapproved of their friendship, and this tore her up inside. She loved her Dei-kun! And not only as a friend, though she told herself otherwise. She didn't want to love the only friend she had. What if he didn't love her back? She would die. Losing him, meant losing her own life, no matter the circumstance.

Himitsu made her way home after a long day of training . She now hated kunai with a flaming passion unmatched by even the largest display she could conjure, which by now had grown a great extent. She could've taken out the entire village if she wanted to, maybe exhausting herself in the process, but everything takes a sacrifice. Maybe, just maybe, she would act on this plan…nah, no, when she left, she wouldn't hurt Dei-kun anymore than she needed to. But, the reason for her hatred had a clear outline. That very day, while training with her team, a kunai slashed through half of her newly grown out hair. It was finally back to its original length, too. So, instead of going over it again and again in her mind, she showered and brushed her lop-sided hair, and called it a night.

When she awoke the next morning, remembering it was Saturday, she threw on her usual white tank top and shorts. As she ran of to the woods to meet Dei-kun her shuriken holster beat against her thigh, she slowed to silence them, so she could be sneaky. She saw him up ahead and when she got close, she put a hand on his shoulder, and spun him around to face her. "Huh?" She said aloud, but to herself. All that stood before her was a log. She then felt his arms around her waist, and she turned to ask him what he was doing. When she turned, she had no time to even open her mouth to speak. His lips were on hers. This certainly answered her question. He could feel the abnormal heat of her lips. We've been over the whole hot blood and everything, right? Good. As the initial shock receded, she kissed him back, and as she went to playfully bite his lip, he pulled away. There was blood on his mouth. Oops, she'd forgotten about that one sharp tooth she had. It literally came to a point, and could slice open skin. It was like a fang. Troublesome at times, but very helpful in summoning jutsu. :D

"Heh, sorry 'bout that Dei-kun."

"It's ok. If you didn't want me to kiss you, just say so."

She blushed. She put a finger to her to her mouth in a nervous fashion, putting a fingernail against her front teeth, "Uh, well, it wasn't unwelcome at all…"

"So, you're saying, maybe, we could be more than friends, hm?" Himitsu simply nodded.

"But, you do realize that we can't tell anyone." She stated sadly. Deidara pulled her closer by the waist and whispered in her ear.

"You're the only one that needs to know." This gave her butterflies and she couldn't help but put on her stupid little grin, where her fang came up over her bottom lip. Deidara adored this smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Himitsu gasped desperately for breath, her chest heaving in and out. She was training herself to use a bow and arrow. The sheath of arrows gripped her chest tightly. She reloaded her bow and sent a flaming arrow in Dei-kun's direction. She grinned as he scampered through the tree tops. He didn't like this game.

"We can stop all this if you'll just put on the bunny ears!" Himitsu called up into the tree.

"I'm not wearing them!"

"Ah, come on, what pride do you have?" Deidara scowled down at her. Deciding that was enough for today, Himitsu put away her bow and scaled the tree up to Deidara. She sat down next to him. Letting out a big sigh, she grabbed his hand. "Dei-kun…" she whispered. She now had to be quite, "We, We have to leave."

"What are you talking about ,hmm?" He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Please, Dei-kun, we have to go. We should join the Akatsuki." Her eyes begged him, and she had forgotten to keep her voice down.

"What?" He leaned back, not believing what he was hearing. His eyes were wide with surprise, " You can't possibly be serious! Those people are criminals! They'll kill you without a second thought! They don't care!" His hands were on her shoulders, he looked straight into her eyes. They still pleaded for his agreement, they were starting to tear up. Her lip quivered. She shook out of his grasp and leapt to the ground, darting straight for home. She had a new home, in the city. She burned down the other and all the memories along with it.

She knew Dei-kun wouldn't agree before she asked him, but she had to try. She just couldn't shake the thought. It was too appealing. Oh, how she wanted somewhere to belong.


	6. Chapter 6

Himitsu awoke early in the morning on her fifteenth birthday, thanks to Dei-kun knocking at the front door. Could he ever just leave her alone? He went ahead and opened the door, knowing she wouldn't answer and was probably lying on the couch, hung-over from the night before. He got a pillow to his face in response. Himitsu hated birthdays. She didn't know why, but she preferred to spend those days alone, with a good bottle of sake. Even so, Deidara would not allow her this pleasure.

Himitsu was not wearing a shirt. She didn't like to when she slept. Too bothersome. So, to be courteous, she pulled on her signature black tank top. She needed to buy new ones, she was almost popping out of these. Damn her magnificent breasts. Deidara tossed her a box with a ribbon on it. She caught it and opened it. Wow, what a bland gift. Tank tops. She sent a scowl his way. She clicked on the TV, and plopped back down on the couch with her sake. Patting the spot next to her, she invited him to sit down. He did so, and Himitsu use him as a foot rest.

After a few minutes of silence, except the rambling TV, she leaned forward to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her. A few minutes later, Himitsu had had all she could take. Her attention span was to short for this crap. She was suddenly angry and threw her empty bottle of sake to the ground, causing it to shatter.

Looking of at Deidara, she told him, plain and simple, "Let's do it."


End file.
